Ghan: Escape to Earth
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Ghan is a Trog, AKA experiment, on the run for the past five years by a new, tyrannical Councilwoman seeking to eradicate all the Trogs! When he realizes he can't do it alone, can he be able to work alongside Stitch, Sparky and the gang? Planned M rating!


Ghan: Escape to Earth

Chapter I

_The grand Councilwoman…a new one actually. Her real name is Yukina Mirhatama, and she's been in politics for more than 15 years and has acquired the highest position now. But, here's the thing: she hates Trogs, like me if you didn't know. She sees them as a zit on the face of the galaxy. My name is Ghan, and here's my story…_

The sun shone a blood-red color at mid-point of the horizon, the blue-leafed trees gently swaying under the soft breeze. The green-water rolled along the shore, transforming into white-crests and then disappearing on the black-sanded beach. On a rocky hill, lay an orange-furred Trog with welding goggles over his eyes, which were a neon-cyan, wearing a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a belt. With a twitch of a finger, he slowly lifted himself to standing, looking at a huge colony across the bay.

_They say that evil will always be destroyed by good…_ he thought to himself. _Maybe…but I'm a different kind of evil…_

**Movie SFX: Display Title**

Looking around, he discovered a small manhole out by a rocky-line. When he looked closer, it revealed to be a passageway hidden by a poorly-disguised titanium lid. With a grunt of exertion, the Trog lifted it with his paws, clothed with leather gloves, along with leather wrapping halfway down his forearm. He grabbed hold of the rusty ladder, and slid down. Discovering it was dark, he lifted his goggles, revealing his neon-cyan eyes, which was actually artificially enhanced-night vision. A beautiful array of colors, magnified with a God's Ray effect on light-reflecting walls, seemingly lit the way to him like a street with light-posts. Noticing a broken pipe, he yanked it off with a _CLANG_ and held it up, ready for anything. Hearing a noise, he grabbed a pipe above him, swung upwards, and crouched on it, waiting whoever is down here. After the noise ended, footsteps, light and casual, approached the hallway he is in. Before the creature could reveal itself, Ghan felt numbness wrap him, and before he realized it, everything faded to black…

_Troop Transport, somewhere in the Sol System Asteroid Fields…_

Inside the crew quarters, Ghan slept peacefully in the stasis-locker, a screen next to it having a silhouette of his figure in green, above reading _Active_. A few of the asteroids harmlessly bounced on the ship, making a booming, eerie thud each time. After the fifth one hit, the stasis-locker switched to _Inactive_, and Ghan woke up, lifting the hatch.

"I got a bad feeling right now…" he said to himself, looking out the view-port. When one of the asteroids moved, it revealed a large, industrial capital ship in the distance. On the side, the words _Jeweled Crown_ was printed in a scientific font in yellow against the black hull. Without warning, the ship fired its tractor beam, a vortex of blue and white, making a moderate hum. When it engulfed the transport, the ship lurched forward…

A few minutes afterwards, the airlock door was now being cut open. Ghan, knowing that these aren't friendly visitors, immediately grabbed a screwdriver, and hid on top of the maintenance grating, functioning as a second floor. With a loud, metallic _CRASH_, three figures, one a feminine appearance, approached the crew-quarters. A well dressed, blue skinned, dolphin-like creature stepped forward, and brought out a rectangular device and waved it in front of the other locker, which held a still-sleeping friend of Ghan's.

"Ah…Earia, I remember you…" the dolphin-creature expressed remembrance, looking over the holographic window displayed in front of her. "You were opposed to my Trog-policies and abandoned your life, living amongst them as a drifter…straight-A student in highschool, and knew your stuff…why did you leave me…?"

"Ma'am…she isn't alone…" a Federation soldier, armored in a jumpsuit with gasmask, pointed to the other locker.

"So it appears…" she nodded. "But…we're going to scrap this ship anyway, so if her travelling-partner is still here…well, he'll be torn apart…"

Right when she turned around, Ghan flexed downwards, hanging by his feet, and swiftly grabbed a hairpin off of the creature's deep-sea blue hair, the trio not noticing it. After she went to the airlock passageway, Earia in tow, he dropped down, wielding his screwdriver.

"Yukina…" he thought aloud. "I should've known this was your ship…you've been looking for me for almost five years…but…I found _you_…"

Quietly, but quickly, he sneaked behind her throughout the airlock passageway, stopping and hugging the ceiling whenever he thought she was on to him. When she exited the sterilization room that led to the ship, he let her walk around the corner, and then entered.

"Please remain where you are, decontamination in progress…" a computerized female voice instructed. After that, a shower of a reddish-blue mist sprinkled on him, yet, not making his fur wet in the slightest bit. After about a minute, the door opened up, and he sneaked inside. Remembering the direction she went, he stumbled upon an elevator, a keypad beside the door.

"Please enter code…" the same voice from earlier asked when he approached it, making him jump slightly. He didn't know the code, so he decided to play luck.

"Incorrect code…notifying security, please remain where you are…" the voice informed. Ghan quickly looked around him, and discovered a vent just above the elevator. Climbing up from a stack of crates, he jammed the screwdriver in the side, and lifted it with a grunt. He crawled in, and was nearly decapitated by the elevator coming down. When the roof was level with the vent, he casually sneaked on, and quietly lifted the escape hatch.

"Hey…something just reminded me…" a Federation soldier nudged his buddy. "Doesn't something about this voyage seem…_unusual_?"

"I never noticed…" the other shook his head. "What makes ya say that?"

"Well…look at how many soldiers are on here…" he began. "If this is just a simple cruise around the asteroid field in the Sol system, or maybe a mining job, then shouldn't there be more crew and miners then soldiers?"

"Hmm…yeah, now I'm starting to notice…" the other soldier nodded. "But I think it's better not to bring it to the Councilwoman…man, she's got a short fuse…"

"I know! It's so easy to set her off, you can't say hi without making her angry!" the first one flailed his arms, and then let them drop limply to his side. "It's flippin' ridiculous!"

"Ditto…" the second agreed, both of them stepping out. When Ghan was about to drop in, another soldier stepped in, whistling casually. Without thinking, Ghan grabbed the soldier by the neck, choking him, and stabbed him in the eye with the screwdriver, far enough to damage the brain, killing him instantly. Dropping down, he picked up the soldier's sleek, bullpup-style assault rifle and combat knife.

"My greatest weapon is the old blade…" he inspected the rifle, checking the magazine. "But…I'm never one to turn down a more modern weapon…"

"Hey! Who are you?!" a soldier happened to be patrolling this sector, and his spaced-off eyes drifted towards the Trog, who happened to be way taller than average for Trogs. Ghan didn't answer; he simply blasted the soldier's face off.

"Someone shot off a round, investigating!" a soldier from a different room said aloud, probably to his radio. Smashing the keypad beside the door, locking it, he quickly grabbed the leg of the corpse and dragged him to a dark corner, making sure every inch is shrouded in blackness.

"The dark…such a magnificent beauty that is oh so misunderstood…" Ghan smiled, climbing up above the door, waiting for the soldier to get it open. When the soldier finally opened it manually, he was already waiting for him. Before the soldier could alarm the rest about the blood, he dropped down, and landed right on his head, breaking his neck with the sudden jerk and excess pressure. By the time the soldier landed, Ghan was already on the move…

"Ah…Earia, glad to see you have finally woke up…" Yukina smiled, an aura of suspicion surrounding her. Earia, an alien with a trunk-like nose, black beady eyes and wearing a pink tank-top and black jeans, was obviously shocked.

"Yukina? How did you…?" she stammered.

"I was in the neighborhood when I discovered you were around, so…I thought I'd stop by and say hello…" Yukina smiled, pacing in front of her.

"Hehe…yeah, what a nice surprise…" she gave a nervous laugh, rubbing her arm. "Say…umm, did you happen to have found my…close friend?"

"Hmm…no, we didn't…" she pretended to think hard. "Just an empty locker…why? Oh, wait! You got yourself a boyfriend! I knew it'll come!"

"He's not my boyfriend! Just a close friend!" Earia defended herself, although losing some dignity in the process. Little do they know, that Earia's _close friend_ is already causing mischief throughout the ship. All it took, was two bodies…

_Kokoua Town, Hawaii_

"And then, the mutant space mummies came out with their death ray and starting killing all the innocent people!" Lilo made a dramatic narration, wearing a pot on her head, along with a pillow strapped to her chest. Stitch, a blue-furred Trog, came out, playfully snarling, and throwing dolls everywhere, even eating a head off of an unfortunate one. When Lilo was gonna _blast_ him with her _Enemy Killer 3000_, which was actually a water-pistol; Sparky, a yellow-furred Trog, flew in and gave her a harmless zap.

"Oh no! It's the space mummies' ally! The radioactive zombies!" she gasped, drawing out another water-pistol. Sparky imitated an evil laugh, and then making a dazzling light-show with sparks and electricity.

"Lilo! Time for dinner!" Nani yelled from the front porch, having her apron on after an accident last week.

"Aww…we're just getting to the good part!" Lilo whined, joined in by Stitch and Sparky.

"You can get back to it when you're finished eating!" she smiled, unusually nice today.

"Yay!" Lilo cheered, rushing inside, with Sparky and Stitch racing each other.


End file.
